Une erreur ?
by Miss Suff
Summary: OS Minato a refait sa vie, loin de sa famille. Extérieurement il semble heureux, mais à l'intérieur les questionnement bouillonnent. A t-il fait le bon choix? Et si finalement c'était une erreur, pourra t-il passé outre les bonnes mœurs et affiché sa sexualité au yeux du monde? OS MinataxNaruto (frères) donc relation incestueuse. /!\


_Voilà je poste ce One-Shot pour savoir si cela intéresserait quelqu'un que je face une fanfic sur ce thème là. J'ai déjà plein d'idée mais si personne n'est intéressé je ne vais pas me casser la tête. « Une Erreur » aura une préquelle de la fameuse nuit pour un meilleur point de vu. Sur ce, bonne mini lecture._

 **UNE ERREUR ?**

Minato Namikaze était un jeune homme de 19 ans, ayant obtenue son diplôme avec mention et félicitation du juris.

Minato Namikaze et son frère étaient des personnes calme et sérieuses bien que le dernier faisait souvent des blagues, mais rien de bien méchant, ils étaient des enfants models.

Minato Namikaze avait fêté cela avec ses amis et son frère. Une soirée tranquille où ils avaient tous beaucoup ris en sachant que son frère, faux jumeau, ne l'avait eut que de justesse.

Minato Namikaze avait bien dormit, en sachant que le lendemain il quittait sa famille pour poursuivre ses études dans le pays natale de sa mère.

Minato Namikaze les avait tous salué alors qu'il embarqué dans l'avion.

Minato Namikaze avait maintenant 25 ans, il s'était fait beaucoup d'amis au Japon mais gardé contact avec sa famille qui viendrait bientôt le voir.

Minato Namikaze sortait avec une jolie jeune femme qui étudiait le dessin.

Minato Namikaze était heureux.

Ça c'est ce que tout le monde pensé, mais « Minato Namikaze » n'était pas vraiment cette personne. Minato Namikaze était avant tout Dimitri Darkov.

Dimitri Darkov avait été un jeune homme de 19 ans ayant obtenue don diplôme avec mention et félicitation du juris.

Dimitri Darkov et son frère étaient des bon vivants, faisant souvent la fête, faisant tourner en bourrique leur gouvernante, sortant le soir après l'heure du coucher alors que leurs parents les pensé endormis.

Dimitri Darkov avait fêté son diplôme bien entouré avec beaucoup d'alcool, quelque joints et surtout son frère. Ils avaient ensuite congédié leurs amis. Ils avait laissé libre cours à leur envies, l'alcool aidant. Ils avaient dépassé les limites, cédant à la tension sexuel qui les habitait depuis plusieurs années.

Dimitri Darkov n'avait pas dormis, et au petit matin il avait disparut comme un voleur, les effets de l'alcool disparut. Il avait pris l'avion pour le Japon, ne laissant qu'un mot sur l'oreiller à la droite de son frere. « Désolé »

Dimitri Darkov avait quitté la Russie sur un coup de tête, après une grosse bêtise.

Dimitri Darkov avait maintenant 25 ans, il se noyait dans ses cours, hanté par le souvenir de cette nuit où tout avait basculé et n'avait que de rare contact avec ses parents. Et aucun avec son frère, sa moitié.

Dimitri Darkov sortait avec une rouquine qui n'avait pas arrêtée de le harceler, et qui n'éveillait en lui aucun désir.

Dimitri Darkov était malheureux.

Mais Dimitri Darkov, était un battant. Il avait choisit cette vie de bonne mœurs, repoussant son désir incestueux, alors il continuerait à bien paraître. Il ne laisserait personne le voir boire à en pleurait chaque soir pour oublier les traits si masculin de son frère. Et chaque matin il se répétait cela. Il avait fait un choix, c'était maintenant à lui de l'assumait.

Même s'il devait en devenir fou de douleur, il oublierait le corps tatoué de Vladimir.

Il oublierait ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Il oublierait sa voix au creux de son oreille.

Il oublierait sa langue sur son corps.

Il oublierait ses haletement alors qu'il le possédait totalement.

Il oublierait son sexe entrant et sortant en lui.

Il oublierait son odeurs de café noir et de vodka épicé.

Il oublierait sa vie d'avant.

Il oublierait jusqu'à son sourire quand plus jeune, l'un d'eux rejoigné l'autre dans sa chambre.

Il oublierait par devoir et non par envie.

Mais il l'oublierait quand même, et au fond cela lui crevé le cœur.

 _Si vous souhaitez voir une suite à cette mise en bouche faites m'en part. La prequelle de cet OS s'appelle « Crépuscule de nos vies » est traite sur la fameuse nuit._


End file.
